1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field):
The present invention relates to an automatically extendable and retractable center stand for motorcycles and a method for using such stand.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 C.F.R. .sctn..sctn.,1.97-1.99 (Background Art):
Stands for motorcycles are essential in parking the motorcycles. The well known side-mounted "kick" stand, although expedient and easy to operate, presents only one-point surface contact. On ground surfaces comprising soft sand, hot asphalt, oil slicks, or the like, the likelihood of upsetting the motorcycle is great.
Center stands for motorcycles offer an alternative parking mechanism to motorcycle riders. However, although the center stand offers a more stable two-point surface contact, it can be cumbersome and difficult to operate. The center stand must be pressed against the ground surface by overcoming an upwardly-exerted spring force (usually by standing on it), while the motorcycle is rocked backwardly, using the stand as a fulcrum. This involves strength and agility not possessed by all riders. Also the rider must dismount the motorcycle in order to engage the center stand. In view of the fact that many of today's fully equipped touring motorcycles weigh upwards of 800 pounds, many riders will opt to use the easily engaged, less stable side stand. Concomitantly, the more stable center stand is used only rarely, if at all.
Center stands are disclosed in the following references. U.S. Pat. No. 1,039,838, to Steinberger, entitled "Motor Cycle Stand," discloses a rear wheel mounted center stand, apparently manually extended, which is retracted and locked into the traveling position by forward motion of the motorcycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,562, to Cline, entitled, "Motorcycle Jack Stand" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,804, to Weber, entitled, "Jack Stand for Motorcycles" apparently both teach motorcycle center stand structures wherein the legs of the stand are manually (or pedally) pivoted downwardly and then telescopically extended.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,488, to Bernocco, entitled, "Electrically Controlled Motorcycle Stand" discloses a center stand structure rotatable downwardly into the operative position by an electric motor and gear assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,837 to Archer, entitled, "Motorcycle with Outrigger Wheels" discloses hydraulically or pneumatically actuated outrigger wheels to provide lateral support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,847 to Yagasaki, entitled, "Main Stand Device for Two-Wheeled Motorcycle" teaches a center stand structure manually rotatable downwardly having a motor-driven telescoping leg.